


our little home

by Marvellous



Series: mac and dennis get a dog [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: sometimes their dog gets in the way of things





	our little home

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble, a snapshot really. can be read as a standalone but if you read the previous oneshot in the series you can read all ab how dennis got mac their slobbering mess of a dog :)
> 
> not beta read, if you see any mistakes let me know! this one is probably a bit ooc too tbh, i just needed to write some shmoop

Dennis hummed happily with Mac’s weight on top of him, a ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as they kissed and melted into the couch cushions, a tangle of warmth and limbs. 

“Dennis,” Mac breathed and moved to kissing Dennis’ jaw, then his neck, his collarbone. 

Slipping his hand underneath the fabric of Mac’s shirt, Dennis soaked in the giggles that simple action elicited. For a man in his forties, Mac was occasionally way cuter than he had a right to be. 

A clambering of paws sounded at that singular noise, however, because obviously it indicated playtime, and the mass of fur and drool darted to their side. 

Dennis focus on Mac wavered as a wet nose nudged at his elbow, Dutch trying to hop up and weasel her way between them with a squeaky toy in her jaws. 

Mac broke away from Dennis to laugh at their monster, gently pushing her away to no avail.

“Stop it,” Dennis grabbed the toy from her breathlessly and chucked it towards the kitchen, immediately putting his hand on the back of Mac’s neck so he stayed focused on him and only him.

Mac just smirked as he pressed his body closer to Dennis, a silent assurance that he was still paying attention to what they were doing. 

Dennis closed his eyes and let a small gasp leave his parted lips.

A whine sounded beside him.

Blue eyes flying open, Dennis glared at the dog who was sat watching them with sad brown eyes, resting her head on the couch beside his head.

Her dog breath wafted into his face and Dennis gagged, “Holy shit, I’m gonna be sick.” 

Mac’s breaths were heavy and his loose hair fell across his face as he looked from Dennis to the dog and rolled his eyes, “Oh, calm down, Dennis.” Keeping himself from completely collapsing onto Dennis, he used one hand to gently push Dutch back, snapping his fingers at her, “Go lay down.” 

Dutch didn’t get the hint, still thinking it was time to play with her boys, and she surged forward to lick Dennis’ face only for him to gasp in disgust.

“Mac, your fucking dog!” he yelped as he shoved Mac’s body off him and stormed off towards the bathroom.

Dutch’s ears went back and Mac sat up on the couch with a huff, throwing an exasperated look at the dog, “He’s not actually mad, he’s just being dramatic.”

Grabbing one of her discarded toys on the floor, he throws it for her while waiting for Dennis to come back.

After several minutes, probably having retouched his concealer after the unsolicited addition of drool to his face, Dennis showed up again with his eyes narrowed and hair a little wilder, “So, I’m leaving you.”

Mac crosses his arms and glares at Dennis, sitting up straighter, “Excuse me?”

“Clearly this dog is going to keep coming between us, and you apparently would rather pay attention to it than me,” Dennis waved his hand in the dog’s general direction, “Which means I’m never going to get dick.”

It took everything Mac had not to laugh at Dennis, but he could see the tension was making him stressed, so instead he stood and closed the distance between them and kissed him, effectively shutting him up. “Okay?” he murmured into his lips, “So leave, then. Go find someone else that's got a bigger dick or whatever.”

Dennis relaxed slightly. Eyelids heavy, he sighed and hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Mac’s hideous shorts, “Oh, I will. Don’t even begin to think you have something special, Mac.”

“Fuck you,” Mac snorted and pushed Dennis back slowly past the doorframe of their bedroom, throwing a wink to the dog before shouldering the door closed behind them.

Later that night when Dennis wakes in the early hours of the morning, he walks to the kitchen, quickly trailed by Dutch who had been lying in front of their door. He pointedly ignores the dog glued his heel while he gets himself a glass of water, taking a half hearted sip before grabbing the bag of dog treats of the counter and inconspicuously dropping several to the floor. Dutch all but inhales them, the snuffling of her nose on the floor as she looked for more making him bite his cheeks to stop himself from smiling. It was definitely not cute. Still, when he goes back to bed, he leaves the bedroom door wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos always much appreciated <3


End file.
